


Jim takes a dive

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Jim, bones - Freeform, darlin' jim, scary goop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: "The dark expanse pulled the Captain under, sealing him far beneath the surface; engulfing him entirely. Traveling through his nostrils and ears, even sneaking beneath his eyelids and down his throat. Coating his lungs, christening his vocal cords, and constricting his ever beating heart."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly wrote this because who doesn't love some Jim whump?

The dark expanse pulled the Captain under, sealing him far beneath the surface; engulfing him entirely. Traveling through his nostrils and ears, even sneaking beneath his eyelids and down his throat. Coating his lungs, christening his vocal cords, and constricting his ever beating heart.

The lining of his stomach coated in thick paste, and made his bones as smooth as silk. His hair lay damp, sticking to his forehead and dyeing the golden strands a deep violet.   
The away team was frantic, especially Bones. The Doctor nearly jumped in after his young lover, but was held back by Spock.  

"Doctor, we will get Jim out. You jumping in will only get in the way of Jim's rescue." Spock advised as stoic as ever.

"Dammit Spock hurry!" Bones shouted, before kneeling beside the violet molasses like pool.  He couldn't see Jim, Damn Jim always getting himself into the danger, that bastard. Doesn't he know what it would do to him if he died? The Doctor yearned to hold the kid in his arms, and never let go. But he had to help jim first, before he smothered him himself.

"Mr. Scott can you beam the Captain up?" Spock asked, his voice tight in anticipation.

"No Sir, he's been engulfed there's too much interference Sir." Scotty replied, his accent thick with worry. In an episode of tinnitus, Bones surged up and shouted.

"Get me a rope, we're pulling him out!"  

"Yes Sir," The crew said in unison. Before a rope fell into McCoy's hand, and like the southern boy he was he tied it in a lasso. They had an estimate of where the Captain lie, and if McCoy wasn't careful he would choke the Captain.

Taking a breath, he rotated his wrist and threw. It tightened on nothing, so he pulled back and tried again. This time he snagged something, worried he carefully tightened the rope. Aware what he caught was most likely Jim's chest, he pulled. Spock and Scotty stepped in, and helped the Doctor.

When Jim's body broke through the thick mass, the Doctor rushed to his side. Tricorder in hand, he leaned the damp body over and padded Jim's back until the thick liquid found its way out of his throat. Jim's gurgling was a relief that stung, he was alive but for how long?

"Get us to sick bay now!"  Bones ordered, holding Jim's face in his hand's. Leaving steady fingers on Jim's slow pulse. With a whirr, and beamed back to the ship in med-bay, where McCoy and his crew got to work. It took a medically induced coma, and a week to detox the sludge constricting the Captain's organs. 

McCoy sat bedside, running his hand through Jim's freshly washed hair. The image of the purple dye being rinsed away from Jim's golden hair came to mind, and his caresses became softer.

"Dammit Jim," Bones whispered, pressing a feather light kiss to his lovers temple. He didn't even know how Jim ended up in that sludge, knowing Jim he probably just jumped in. But no one could be sure, he'd have to wait for Jim to wake up. 

Jim awoke with a jolt, his chest heaving and his throat dry. Jim held his head, and Bones helped him lean over while Jim dry heaved. Jim trembled, while Bones carefully pulled Jim into his lap. 

"Talk to me Jim," Bones asked, holding Jim's head against his chest. Jim let out incoherent mumbles, and reached out towards the glass of water on the table. To which Bones grabbed the glass, and held it to Jim's lips. Jim gulped eagerly, only stopping when Leonard took it from his lips.

"Easy there," Leonard warned, checking Jim's vitals again before reaching for a hypospray. Jim winced, his sudden movement before had knocked the wind out of him and Leonard wasn't sure if Jim needed sedation of not. Jim began hyperventilating, while shaking, before he latched himself to Leonard.

Leonard was not expecting this, and held Jim tightly. Carefully and quickly injecting Jim with the hypospray, he cooed to Jim and held the now limp body. Jim shuddered, and sniffled relaxing against his lover. Bones had him, he wasn't being held down by the thick paste that invaded his body and constricted organs. His memories weren't being brought back to him in a rush once more, he was safe now.

"Jim?" Bones questioned, peppering kisses to Jim's temple again. Jim weakly nodded into his lovers shoulder, sighing as Bones finger traced the knobs of his spine.

Bones wanted to yell in anger, but something told him that this wasn't Jim's fault. He was sympathetic and treaded carefully with his next question.

"Darlin' what happened back there?" 

"It... it pulled me in....." Jim murmured, and Bones' heart sped up harshly.

"What pulled you in?"

"The... the sludge..." Jim stuttered

"The sludge?" he echoed in disbelief. To which the Captain nodded, looking up at his lover with teary vacant eyes. Wiping away his lovers unshed tears, Bones' heart hurt at the sight. He didn't know if he believed his Captain or not, he’d just been sedated, and had just woken from an induced coma. 

Anything Jim said could just be drug induced garbage, gibberish at best. In Jim's limp state, he tried desperately to cling to his doctor, but couldn't hold on tight enough for his liking. Bones reciprocated easily, picking up the younger man and carrying him back to their shared Captain's quarters. 

 

Sure Jim was somewhat heavy, but he wasn't going to complain. Jim needed comfort and he was the only one that could offer it, and if Jim thought the damn sludge pulled him in and drowned him, then it damn well did. After sending a message to his lead nurse to find out what that sludge is, Bones held Jim tight to his chest and let them both fall into a deep slumber. 

Jim woke with a gasp, unable to breathe. Tear's peaking from the corner of his eyes, and a certain Doctor placing a steady hand on his back.

"Easy Jim, deep breaths. In and out Darlin’,” Leonard instructed, pulling Jim to his lap. Jim nodded, trying to follow his instructions. Jim coughed, remembering the acidic sludge that coated his throat once before. Bones tangled his fingers in Jim’s nape, and tethered Jim to his chest.

He could feel Jim become pliant and calm beneath his touch, Jim continued to tremble and bury his face against Bones’ throat. Doing whatever he could to purge the memories of being trapped beneath the thick surface, and the muck that invaded his insides. Soon enough Jim fell into a restless slumber, while Bones cradled him lovingly.

"You're safe now Darlin', I won't let anything happen to you again."


End file.
